onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Calig Rafi
Calig Rafi is the Second Mate of the Akatokuro and a Commander of the Marines''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. She is an informant for The NetBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 15. At some point in her life she was a slave, and also ate the Sumi Sumi no MiBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 9. Rafi is a minor character in Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea and appears in An Albatross Around Your Neck. She belongs to Laqualassiel. Appearance Rafi has dark hair''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8, blue eyes''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9, and generous curves''An Albatross Around Your Neck ''- Chapter 6. She has a number tattoos, some of them on her back''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 4, chest, upper arms and elbow''Photo'' - Calig Rafi. Rafi carries two pistols''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. Personality Rafi is known for her violent and volatile temper. She is highly sadistic, being compared to notorious figures such as Iron Eye Dominic. Noir has noted that torturing a dozen prisoners to death to be tame for Rafi's tendencies. Rafi is aware that she is 'fucked in the head,' but seems unconcerned by her less than socially acceptable mental health. Relationships Marines Expand Akatokuro Expand Portgas D. Noir Rafi both highly respects and highly fears Noir. Rafi’s respect for Noir is such that she will follow Noir’s orders even when she would rather being doing something else. Rafi moderates her behavior for Noir, out of respect for Noir and fear of Noir’s temper, and seems to do so only for Noir. When Noir was in danger of dying, Rafi was murderously angry and noted that if Noir didn't pull through, she would not be held responsible for her actions. Noir is the only one safe standing near Rafi when Rafi is murderously angry and does not have an immediate target to take her anger out on. Rafi knows she cannot fight Noir and prefers not to die. Rafi's respect for Noir is such that she has only told a single person - another crew member - of Noir's history with Shanks. Rafi trusts Noir. She does not doubt Noir's sources of information. She does not worry about expressing disrespect towards an Admiral or teasing her commanding officer. Rafi cares about Noir and tries to cheer her up when the older woman is upset. Rafi finds Noir to have a grounding presence, and worries about Noir when Noir's aura becomes worn with exhaustion. After Noir's near fatal gunshot wound, Rafi was so worried she could barely think. Enemies Expand Slavers Rafi has an all encompassing hatred of slavers stemming from her past. She has no pity or mercy for them, and enjoys killing them in as painful of ways as she can, going as far to physically and mentally torture them. Abilities and Powers As a Commander''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9, Rafi has authority over Marines beneath her rank. As Second Mate of the Akatokuro, Rafi has authority over the entire crew except Noir and Cade''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Rafi carries two pistols. She has not been seen using them in combat, so the extent of her skill is unknown''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. Rafi also shows a small skill''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9 in stealth''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8, and is a skilled lockpick. She is competent when dealing with children, as she was able to calm and gain the trust of a number of children kidnapped by slavers''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. Devil Fruit Rafi ate the Logia-type Sumi Sumi no Mi, turning her into an Ink Human. Rafi can create, control, and turn into ink. While in ink form, she can slip through small cracks in wood''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9 and blend into shadows to sneak past people''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. She is able to control ink and forcefully shove it into someone's lungs, drowning them''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. Haki Rafi is able to use Observation Haki. This allows her to navigate without sight, such as when she is in ink form or in dark places. She can also determine between allies and foes, and feel a person's Haki signature. With her Haki, Rafi was able to sense that Noir was fatigued based on the difference in Noir's Haki from before''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. History At some point in Rafi's past, she was enslaved. After she was freed or escaped, she had the Hoof of the Dragon removed from her back. While not explicitly stated, it is implied that Rafi ate her Devil Fruit during this time''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. Rafi joined the Marines, and was transferred to Noir's command shortly before the Snowball Fight of 1513''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 4. Rafi's temper led to a number of fist fights with her crewmates, including one that left the other person in the infirmary for three days''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 16. She met Smoker''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 11, and teased him often''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 13. In the following years, Rafi was promoted to Commander and became Noir's Second Mate''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. When the Akatokuro heard word of a group of slavers kidnapping children, Rafi was ordered to find and protect the children. After Noir was shot, Rafi transferred the children to the Akatokuro before torturing the remaining slavers to death''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. Rafi was later brought into The Net as an informant. Trivia * Rafi has a strong theme around ink: ** Her name, Calig Rafi, sounds like calligraphy. ** Rafi's hair is dark, similar to the black ink she can turn into. ** Rafi has a number of tattoos, or 'a lot of ink.' ** Rafi's love of paperwork may have to do with the amount of writing, which uses ink. References Category:Marines Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Marine Commanders Category:Slaves